Broken realities
by SozinhoNoEscuro
Summary: When the reality is changed in order for a event to happen, it might get very broken and tried to fix itself with what is currently available. Hybrid! Hiccup. Human! Toothless.
1. Flames of the disasters 1

**How to Train a Dragon doesn't belong to me.**

 **I also wants to inform that I don't know how to create an accent to Gobber and I am looking for a beta.**

* * *

 _"You now are old enough to know about how humans and dragons become friends and live in peace." A male elder said to his three grandchildren. "Long ago humans and dragons fought against each other. The poor reality that everyone leaved was terrible, full of rage and sadness, so it was decided that reality should be altered."_

* * *

The sounds of men and beast could be heard from the outside of Berk. Quickly light came and leaved in a fast pace, some weren't extinguished as they find something to keep them alive. Wood. The flames were using the woods of the small houses of the small island to keep them alive.

 ***THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.***

Astrid, a blond female teenager, kept trying to wake up her male companion by hitting the door of his home with all her strength.

"I SWEAR THAT IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW, I KILL KICK YOU SO HARD THAT YOU GRANDSONS WILL FEEL IT!" And yelling. Oh, she raised her voice so much towards him that she even got muted sometimes.

* * *

"I am doing the best that I can. I swear." A young black haired viking said doing his best to finish the new weapons and repair the old ones at the same time. He took a sword from the oven too quickly and let a piece of carbon drop from it and hit his pants.

"That is your problem." Gobber, the blacksmith, said looking at the smaller male. Truth to be told, Gobber is one of the biggest persons that lives in Berk, he usually looks down to talk with someone. "Your are putting so much effort to do your best that you end up doing your worse." ***Number 1***

"I..." The teenager was about to protest, but he then decided to use this in order to get what he so much wanted over the years. He is small even for someone of his age, people didn't get much expectations that he would do something big and proof his worth. There only was one way to fix that. "You know what? You are right."

"I am?" Gobber said looking at the boy. He never had accept his imperfections. Why now?

"I am a terrible blacksmith, probably the worse that ever existed. But the reason is that I am not supposed to be a blacksmith. My desti-"

"No." Gobber interrupted at that moment. He knows what the boy was about to say. "You aren't capable to kill a dragon."

"But, Gobber, no one let me try."

"It's because you already tried many times without our concern."

"It will be different this time. I created a weapon capable to throw a bola." The boy said. He had many times tried to Killa dragon during a raid. None worked and he figured out that the reason is his lack of physical strength. He had created many weapons trying to fix that, none worked so far.

"So that is what this thing is." Gobber said grabbing the strange object that was laying on the floor and already was loaded with a bola.

"Don't hold it like-" Too late. Gobber already was holding it on the wrong way and shooted the bola towards an unfortunate viking. "Way... It was your fault this time."

* * *

"It definitely will leave a mark for the rest of your life." Tuffnut said looking at Snoutlout's black eye. He tried to flirt Astrid after he openned the door, it was something about she hurrying him just be closer to the one that she supposedly loves.

"Just shut your mouths and do your jobs." Astrid said, with as much grace as Gobber when eating. They did so, knowing what would happen if they didn't.

* * *

Stoick, the chief of Berk, was having the same feeling that that he occasionally have during some raids. He looked at the sky and tried to find it.

"Stoick." A viking came. "Many were spotted."

"Did you see it?" He asked in a cold tone. One that only came out of his mouth when the creature was nearby.

"N-No sir. We didn't see it."

"Keep looking, because it's near. I can feel it coming." He finished and runned towards some dragons to lower the number of enemies before the most powerful one come.

It, also knows as flaming disaster, is a dragon that for some reason only Stoick can detect. Every report about this Dragon is near, meaning that it is a very rare breed. This special dragon received the name thanks to his ability to turn everywhere that he get past into a disaster. It wraps itself with its wings, set itself on fire and falls. Upon impact to the ground, it starts to roll in a very fast pace. It's capable to release a gel and set it on fire, create a fire barrage when it touch the flame of its body. When near its target, it circle the target and leave a barrage, then jump towards the target and release a large amount of gel, then set it on fire and explore the target. Thanks to the fire barrage, no one could see it's true form, some have theories that it's demoniac body actually is melted due to its constants flames while others thinks that the fire is their body. Only one thing is sure, it never attacks a viking or an animal, it only attacks the structures, making it hard to kill the large amount of dragon. ***Number 2 and 3***

* * *

"Toothless, just stay here and help those who come for help." Gobber said and leaved to help the vikings while in battle. Few seconds later, Toothless decided to leave with his bola launcher to capture a dragon and show how good he is. But which dragon will bring more glory.

* * *

An explosion was heard in the sky and the vikings looked up and saw their worse fear.

The flaming disaster decided to appear.

* * *

 **Number 1: Again. I don't know how to write an accent.**

 **Number 2: I have decided that Hiccup wouldn't be a hybrid of a night fury and a human, turn him into a new breed was my idea.**

 **Number 3: Yeah. A dragon did rolled and attacked during the second movie.**

* * *

 **Leave a review and tell what I did wrong during this chapter. It actually is nothing but I test. I will continue if people ask me to continue.**


	2. Flames of the disasters 2

_"In order to change the reality, a ritual is needed. Both evil and good is needed during the ritual, as well as a human and a dragon. The human would use the dragon's essence and turn it into part of itself."_

 _"What would happen if more than a dragon is used during the ritual?" The only girl between the three children said._

 _"Well... It would create a random essence, probably a new one."_

* * *

"The Flaming Disaster." Toothless murmured while looking from above. It was rolling as usual and blocking the path of some poor Vikings, either to attack or to run. The mysterious dragon wasn't paying attention to any Viking, it only was taking a fast route to an observation tower or to a catapult. A wide and crazy smile started to form on Toothless face as he got a very crazy idea. "Perfect."

* * *

"It's good that we aren't near its lures." Fishlegs commented while filling a bucket with water. Considering that the flaming disaster only go for the the towers, they can be classified as lures in this specific occasion.

"No it isn't." Tuffnut said.

"Action is usually near it." Ruffnut finished.

"Near it or near the explosions?"

"Near its disasters."

"Are you falling in love with that dragon?" Astrid asked, annoyed by the fascination that the twins had for destruction and the dragon that seems to be an expert in destroying the Viking's most beloved weapons against airborne enemies.

"Nah. We only respect it." One of the twins replied. Astrid rolled her eyes from the reply and kept trying to control the fire that was burning some houses. Throwing water where it wasn't burnt, that is the secret.

"I agree, the Flaming Disaster is a cool dragon." Snotlout's voice made the four teenager stop and look at him—Astrid immediately lost the interest after remembering what he was about to say. "That is way only someone as cool as me is they are capable to kill it."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The twins busted in laughter and Fishlegs got out of Snotlout's rage zone.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because we know that it's so impossible that even Tuffnut saying something after thinking about it is more probable." Ruffnut said, wiping a tear that formed during all that laughing.

"Yeah." Tuffnut agreed... "Wait, what?"

The three of them started to yell at each other while Fishlegs and Astrid did all the work. It was very annoying to Astrid, she had to admit that—as a heir, Snotlout need to be brave and claim a enemy to prove his honor—but he shouldn't claim more than what he is capable. Defeat the flaming disaster is something that not even Stoic the Vast managed to do. ***Number 1***

"Just keep your attention on the work." She ordered already annoyed.

* * *

Fears started to grow in the hearts of most Vikings that were in the middle of the war zone. The Flaming Disaster always made explosions in the air before descending and starts its chaos. Few were those who didn't come to fear the most dangerous dragon that had come to the island, Stoic was one of those in this little group.

Like always, it wasn't going after a Viking, so it only would hurt someone if they were in its way. The dragon never cared about something that wasn't a strategic structure. Stoic knew that. In previous raids he, and other Vikings, once tried to stay in front of it and strike when it got closer. Most had serious wounds after that.

Nothing could stop that dragon. However, Stoic knew that there are moments that it stops—he would had to leave his people for a moment. But it will be worth it if the dragon goes down.

He has to be fast and go to a tower that it still hadn't attack.

* * *

"This might be a good place." Toothless commented to himself after finding a place that was perfect in accuracy matters. The place was at the edge of the village, in a point where the ocean is few meters away and the chaos of the raid is behind him. The dragons would have to get past him in order to get the quickest escape route. The Flaming Disaster always is the first to leave, considering that it only want to destroy the heavy weapons.

It's very bad at hiding itself for three reasons, it is a dragon that only attacks in close combat, it literally set it's on body in fire and create very loud destructions. It also isn't fast in the air, probably because its wings had to adapt themselves to make it roll. ***Number 2***

"I can't miss now." Toothless commented one last time before focusing himself on waiting for the right moment.

* * *

Stoic never had run so much in so little time. The dragon had just made the first tower fall. He have to get on another as soon as he could, but he first need to make a stop and get something to make in last a bit more in the ring of fire that the Flaming Disaster create before attack.

"Alright. To the next one." Astrid's yell already could be heard nearby. The group of teenager had just managed to control the fire in a house, after some yells and punches.

The sudden coming of the chief scared the group, it didn't help that he was running towards them. Stoic didn't have time to explain, so he just took Tuffnut's bucket and fill it with water before leave as fast as when he came. The teenagers stayed in silence for a while before the two that are looking for the title of warrior started to move, filling their buckets and running to the same direction as their chief. They didn't know what he was about to do, but he was in hurry and they might make him happy by helping him.

After running for a while, the two teenager saw one of the towers that contains their catapults. Before they could ask why their chief was running, the sound that most Vikings come fear found its way to their ears. Two feet to their right, the rolling dragon had passed them. They even could feel the heat of its fire.

It started to circle the tower when got three meters away, leaving the burning gel and igniting it. Its objective was to make a fire wall so big and wide that no one could stop it from leaving a larger amount of gel on the tower in order to make it explode and fall. In little time the fire wall was big enough no one on the other side was even capable do see the dragon depositing its gel.

What the dragon wasn't expecting was what Stoic has prepared. He threw the contents of his bucket on him, making him wet and, probably, allowing the chief to get past the fire wall.

The two teenagers looked at it other. They had hoped to help their chief, but what he was about to do was too much for them—it probably was even beyond Stoic's capacities. It didn't stop the chief to use the only moment that the dragon is defenseless. He jumped on the flames and got inside the circle.

The dragon was holding onto the tower two feet above the ground and leaving more gel with a density greater than its usual amount. Its wings are opened, meaning that the chances of making a mortal blow really was possible. The Flaming Disaster's body was small, while the wings were out of proportion, it wasn't possible to see much thanks to the wings.

Stoic would have attacked now, but he knew that an attack on the wing wouldn't cause much damage to it. He had to make it turn around and leave the weak spot in sight.

Taking a deep breath and filling his lungs as much as he could, Stoic let out a yell that could be compared to a roar. The Flaming Disaster was surprised by the action and release the left hand of the tower and turned itself a bit to detect the source of the sound. Its defenses were open, but, at that time, Stoic was paralyzed by the dragon appearance.

It was much the same to the one that a human teenager would have.

* * *

 **Number 1: Hiccup was out of the scene so someone else had to be the heir.**

 **Number 2: Hiccup isn't Toothless. At the time, Hiccup was a great disaster that everyone was capable to see his errors, so I decided to make this part of the dragon! Hiccup's nature. Toothless also is better in hiding his mistake and running away, thanks to his cannon abilities.**


	3. Flames of the disasters 3

**A new chapter, a week later, but its here. I have a reason to be late, but I don't need to write why.**

 **Enjoy the new chapters.**

 **I had forgot to say it. Dimensional Phase is my beta. Say thanks to them for their great work.**

* * *

It—He noticed the presence of the chief and got desperate. Building up some fire in his mouth, he jumped out of the tower and shot a small amount of fire on the gel. It wasn't enough gel to make the tower fall, but was enough to make the Viking take to cover, creating time to escape. He jumped out of the fire and right before it started to roll, hitting his face on the male teenager nearby.

Both of them had fallen on the ground, the hybrid right above the Viking. Snotlout looked at the dragon's face and time seemed to have stopped at this moment. Both were feeling like they were remembering something, but they didn't know what. The hybrid's face and the Viking's touched. Snotlout looked directly at the creature's blind eyes before both realize what was happening. The dragon tried to jump, but the Viking managed to hold his legs before it could start to fly. ***Number 1***

"Not anymore." Snotlout said firmly holding the strange teenager. The Flaming Disaster started to flap it wings and ascending to the sky, bringing Snotlout with him.

By the time that he started his pitiful attempt to fly, Stoic already had recovered from the explosion and got out of the ring of fire. When he saw Snotlout, his nephew, trying to hold himself on the dragon, and memories of Valka—his dead wife—returned to his mind. He tried to run and grab the Viking's legs, only to discover that the dragon already was too high to be have another hold him down.

The hybrid started to twist in his flight, trying to drop the extra weight. Snotlout however was determined to prove himself and being the first to defeat the most dangerous dragon. Hold him wasn't the best idea, but many Vikings had worse ideas, it's an average idea.

Part of the dragon's wings started to burn, it was where it wouldn't touch him when he wrap himself. The male Vikings nearby didn't notice it, but the female has managed to. Not that it matters now.

The hybrid started to build some gas in his throat to shoot at Snotlout. To Snotlout's luck, the humanoid dragon never trained his aim, not seeing the need to do so. It started to miss many times. However, it was enough to make him frustrated enough to use his last idea. The dragon started to ascend even more and move to the east.

Stoic and Astrid yelled for Snotlout to release the dragon, but his future honor didn't let him. The dragon got past the houses, making the two remaining Vikings unable to follow them. Snotlout soon noticed what his prize was doing. He was going to fly away from the island and make him fall from exhaustion during the travel to the next.

Snotlout was about to release his grip when it already was above the water. At this moment, the young Viking had noticed his search for Honor and respect had made his life to be cut short. He either would die by exhaustion or during the small possibility of him getting into the nest. Without weapons. Without allies. It was his end.

* * *

"I found you." A black haired boy said to himself when he saw the light from the dragons wings, it was the only thing that he could see for sure, it was flying in a very strange way, but, as long that he capture a dragon, he will still get some respect. Without thinking twice, he shot at the dragon, hoping that he wouldn't fail this time. His accuracy wasn't bad, but something always happened during the last moment and made him miss. But not this time. ***Number 2 and 3***

* * *

Time seemed to have slowed down for Snotlout and the dragon. In their adrenaline rush, the few minutes flying seemed to last much more. None of the two had noticed the bola coming after them. Only when it managed to wrap itself around the dragon and on part of Snotlout's arm, did they notice.

* * *

"We are cousins. Our bloodline might not be direct, but we still are part of the same family. What do you think Snotlout?"

* * *

In an act of pure instinct, the hybrid tried curl himself and while, at the same time, holding Snotlout. His wings were capable to reduce the damage received during the fall, however one of the said wings, got wrapped by the bola, and the net that it carried, and he had to deal with the Viking.

He tried his best to position his left wing and absorb most of the damage. The ground was getting closer, but before they could hit it many dead trees were in their way.

"Snotlout!" The dragon yell before the first tree came in contact. Then another came, and another, and another. Some hitting the protective wing, others cutting the wrapped wing and the remaining managed to cut the fragile human skin that both of the fallen had. At the moment when they managed to touch the ground, they already were unconscious.

* * *

"How could I let a dragon take my family not once, but TWICE?!" Stoic yelled to himself, still anger for the two teenagers. "Astrid! What was in your minds to make you two come here."

Astrid was about to reply, but something happened in her head and it hurt. Whatever it is, it also was affecting Stoic. It was a familiar feeling, but at the same time foreign. The feeling was so strange and strong that it was causing the headaches. Then as fast as it came, it left.

* * *

"What was that?" Toothless murmured after his own headache disappeared. It made his little victory dance be cut short. "Wait a moment. I really hit it." And so he resumed the dance. He actually managed to finally catch something. In the worse cases, it was a Monstrous Nightmare but even that is a great dragon and can help him get some respect.

*Crack*

Toothless heard his bola launcher breaking. He turned around and saw the exact dragon that he had just thought with a paw above the broken tool.

"Me and my mind." He cursed and started to run.

* * *

 **Number 1: The flaming disaster is a dragon unable to see while attacking, blind to improve the hearings. Still has eyes to detect light, helping to know where prey lives.**

 **Number 1.5: I have just insert some information of how the dragon that Hiccup had transformed into would be like.**

 **Number 2: It's dark and far. He wouldn't notice Snotlout.**

 **Number 3: Toothless has a good aim in the cannon. I needed to do something to make him fail so many times in the past.**

* * *

 **And that was the new chapter. It should have been uploaded yesterday, but I forgot it's existence. I sold my soul to KH UX.**

 **Toothless is being chased by a Monstrous Nightmares, Astrid will get punished and Snotlout is tied to the hybrid Hiccup. What an ending.**


	4. Spitelout's son

Run! Run! Run!

That was the only thing inside Toothless' mind during that moment. Monstrous Nightmares are one of the most dangerous dragons that usually comes to the raids. Adapted to have fast movements in the air and on the ground. Great predator capable to set itself on flame, sharp fangs, great size and terrifying appearance. However, it might be fast on the ground, but isn't very good in curves.

Toothless was using this to his advantage. Taking turns every time that he could, he had managed to build some distance between him and the dragon. Toothless is the Viking with greater speed and stamina in the village, but not even he can run forever. Many plans came to his mind, since he didn't want to call for help from the others, he just started to look for a place to hide. ***Number 1***

Unfortunately there only was one place nearby that he could use to hide himself.

* * *

"I was expecting something like this coming from Toothless." Stoic murmured to Astrid while they were regrouping with the other Vikings, the dragons already having left the village. He had to set a group to look for Snotlout and start the new plans to look for the dragon's nest. The current priority is his nephew. Not only he is the village's heir, but his brother-in-law—Spitelout, would create chaos if he put more priority in the search for the nest. ***Number 2***

As expected, the people of Berk was gathered in the center of the village. Stoic started to look for Spitelout while Astrid looked for the rest of her "friends". She never really saw them as friends, only partners for the great war between men and dragons. Socialization is needed to build trust and fix their defects. Fishlegs' fear, Tuffnut and Ruffnut's lack of focus and, may Odin have him by his side, Snotlout's attempts of flirting with every human female whose heart still is pulsing.

"It only destroyed one tower and damaged another this time." Tuffnut said to Ruffnut.

"Great heroes never last." Ruffnut commented and Tuff agreed. Their appreciation for the Flaming Disaster is fascinating yet very odd, more than anyone would expect coming from the most destructive duo of Berk.

"I am back." Astrid said attracting their attention. "Where is Fishlegs?"

"Leaving the barrel at Gobber's place for repairs." Tuff said.

"How was your desperate attempt to get some appreciation from the chief?" Ruff finished. Astrid yelled in her mind, but kept a serene exterior. It wasn't a motive to lower herself to that point. She opened her mouth to say what she was asked for.

"AAAGGGHHHH!" Astrid shut her mouth and looked to the center of the group of Vikings.

Stoic was on the ground while an enraged Spitelout had few drops of blood on his right hand. "You had sent him to death." The enraged Viking said. "YOU KILLED MY SON!" He yelled and charged to the fallen chief. Fortunately for Stoic, a group of Vikings managed to hold his brother-in-law. "WHY DID YOU LET HIM DO THAT?!"

The yells of the man who has lost his family were very painful to Stoic. Spitelout had lost his wife many years ago, the remains of his love was the child that they created together, but that now was lost. Years preparing the young one for him to become the greatest chief of Berk, now proved useless. Some would say that the man only wanted to improve his son to the point where he wouldn't have limits, truth to be told, part of Spitelout's rage was because he wouldn't make his family's name great once again. Valka ruined it with all her attempts to protect dragons and he is too old to make it great. It would be the end of his bloodline and no honor would be at its end. ***Number 3***

Never having a child with Valka, Stoic would never know how it feels like to lose a child. ***Number 4***

The Vikings took Spitelout to his house and Gobber had came to aid Stoic.

"Sumeone ain't 'appy. Why?" Gobber asked after Stoic stood up.

"I have failed." Stoic said avoiding his friend's look before looking at his eyes. "I will order for the men to look on the nearby waters. Snotlout may have been dropped somewhere near and survived. You look how many people didn't manage to survive." He said before leaving without waiting for Gobber to say a word.

"Sayin' please migh' make people more willin'."Gobber commented and started to look. His first priority was the one who always manage to sneak out and get into the raids. He saw the group of teenagers and asked. "'ave any of ya seen Toothless?"

"No." One of the twins said.

"Nope." The other said.

"Has he managed to get himself in trouble again?" Astrid asked.

"'e's always does it, but always tries ta before calling for help." Gobber said. The teenager always have been trying to show everyone that he is worth, but his ideas always were different from Viking's own ideas. As his guardian, he have to build some of his confidence, but it's hard sometimes. * **Number 5** *

It didn't take long for Toothless to be found, or at least his smell. He came to the center of the village after made sure that the dragon had left. The place where he had found to hide himself end up being a barrel were some Vikings uses to leave their garbage... and their feces from time to time.

"Boy, what 'appened ta ya?" Gobber asked blocking his nose.

"Long story short, I caught a dragon."

* * *

Pain. A single word capable to define what Snotlout is feeling all over his body. He couldn't remember what happened. He tried to move himself, but some ropes didn't allowed it. He was wrapped and after moving a bit, he discovered that he was wrapped in something, something with scales. Realization soon came to his mind as well as the memories of the raid. He was trying to stop the dragon, but it started to fly with him, something hit them and made them fall but Hiccup saved him.

Hiccup... The name of the smallest runt. Why did he name the dragon like that? ***Number 6***

Then the rest of the realization came. He was in contact with the wings of the dragon. If he tried to burn the ropes, Snotlout too would be burnt. The Viking soon started to do what every Viking would do in that situation, try to break free without asking for help. He twisted, he tried to push the ropes and shook his body. He realized that it wasn't a good idea when the dragon started to move himself too.

After moving a bit, the dragon showed to be physically stronger by being able to roll enough to pin Snotlout under him and cover both of them from the sun light, or lack of, as it usually didn't come to the island during that period of the year.

"Snot... lout?" The dragon said, making part of the Vikings' panic become curiosity.

"You said my name?" Snotlout asked with a bit of fear in his tone.

* * *

 **My gosh, there are six this time. It will take a while.**

 **Number 1: More cannon Toothless traits.**

 **Number 2: Snotlout doesn't have the same surname as Hiccup. Considering that they live a paternal system, Spitelout actually is Valka's brother, not Stoic's brother.**

 **Number 3: There was an episode in the series where Snotlout had to always win a competition to make his father happy, if he lose, his father would see him as a shame. I think that they don't like each other very much.**

 **Number 4: Nobody remember about Hiccup, except for Snotlout. You did finished reading this chapter before come here. Right?**

 **Number 5: I hope that you didn't think that Toothless was Stoick's son during this story. Stoic doesn't have a reason to take care of a boy like Toothless if they don't share the same blood. And Toothless doesn't look like Valka.**

 **Number 6: The reality is getting twisted once again. You saw in the last chapter some characters remembering. Hiccup wasn't meant to get wrapped in that net, it made the reality to be modified again. I wonder what else those alterations might do if they keep changing the destinies.**

* * *

 **That is it. Toothless is safe, Spitelout is anger and Snotlout is the first one to socialize with our dear hybrid Hiccup. I never had ready a fanfiction where Snotlout actually is major character, that is completely good not a jerk or bully, during this moment of the story.**

 **Goober's accent was made by Dimensional Phaser.**


End file.
